


Xenon Rain

by ThatKawaiiPyro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Romance, Sort of Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKawaiiPyro/pseuds/ThatKawaiiPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young troll, by the name of Vryxin Aeoxys, is about to launch Sgrub because his moirail told him that it would save the world. Just before he starts his session, he receives a message from a certain human girl, stopping by to say hello.</p><p>A young girl, by the name of Rain Gladius, is about to launch Sburb because her father told her that it would save the world. Just before she starts the session, she decides to search up the Trollian Tag she found etched into a wall in her hull of her yacht, and sends the troll a message.</p><p>They didn't know it would lead them to their own deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vryxin Aeoxys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! I see you've decided to take a gander at my fan fiction here, thanks! First off I'd like to thank my friend for letting me use her characters. Go check out her Tumblr at http://revolutionesolis.tumblr.com/ she's an amazing artist. So anyways, this was based off an RP we did together so I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be, but I'll keep you guys updated here and on my Tumblr http://doctorwhat-is-housetrapped.tumblr.com/ here. And enjoy!

Your name is VRYXIN AEOXYS, and boy are you a major dork. You think of yourself as a total CASSANOVA but everyone you know, knows you aren't. You love GUNS. You have a huge collection of SWEET FIREARMS in your respite block. You also love VIDEO GAMES and MUSIC. You can play the SIX STRINGED INSTRUMENT pretty well and you think that could help you with the lady trolls. Your lusus was a MASSIVE BARN OWL that roosted on your hive roof. You loved your lusus very much. Your Trollian Tag is xenomorphsYield, and you speak like this, with perfect grammar.

I blink a couple times, coming back to reality. I started to wonder where that odd, but strangely flattering description came from, but shrug it off like I do with most things. I stand there day dreaming before before realizing what I was doing. " Ah, yes," I think to myself,"time to end the world." I look over the text message that I got from my moirail, Leynah. "So I just sort of insert the disc, I guess...," I mutter to myself. I look at the disc with the strange purple hive on the front as I walk over to my husktop. "Well, geroni-what the hell? Who the hell would message me at this exact moment?" My husktop makes obnoxious beeping sounds until I click that I acknowledge the message. I look at the screen and see that it's a message from someone on Trollian. I wonder who it could even be, since I have no other friends besides Leynah. I sit down, exasperated, in my chair and open the app. 

-fissionFicklefish [FF] began pestering xenomorphsYield [XY]- 

FF: whale hello there! :) 

XY: ...Hey 

FF: how are you? 

XY: I'm good, how are you? 

FF: im good! thanks for asking! 

XY: So, may I ask why you're sending me a message? 

FF: oh, whale i was exploring around the bottom of the yacht i live on, when i saw this little thing glinting behind some boxes! i went over and it was a piece of copper, but behind it was a a little inscription in the wall that said, "pester xenomorphsYield", so i went back to my room and here we are! 

XY: Well then. It's nice to meet you nameless human. 

FF: hey! i have a name and a gender, you know! my name is rain, and i am a female! 

XY: Oh, sorry. My name is Vryxin, nice to meet you I guess. 

FF: vryxin? what an odd name! how do you pronounce that? 

XY: Well, like there's a Vry 

FF: im kidding, you know! 

XY: Oh. 

FF: hahaha, anyways are you one of those trolls ive been hearing about? 

XY: Yeah, I'm a troll. 

FF: what do you look like? 

XY: Um, I have grey skin, orange horns that are in the shape of an x and y, I have sort of messy black hair and I'm tall I guess? 

FF: ooh! you must look so interesting from what you describe yourself as! 

FF: i take it youre one of those trolls ive been hearing about? 

XY: Yep. 

FF: wow! this really is so interesting! 

XY: I guess it must be interesting for you, since you're a different species than I am. 

FF: is there a problem with being a different species, mister vryxin?! 

XY: No, no, it's just that things that are old to me, are probably new to you. 

FF: it better be 

XY: Sassy. 

FF: excuse me? 

XY: Nothing. 

FF: i thought so. 

FF: where do you live, vryin? 

XY: On a planet millions of lightyears away from yours called Alternia. 

FF: cool! i live in the middle of thhe ocean! 

FF: on a yacht of course! 

XY: That's interesting, I guess. 

FF: so anyways vryxin, what are you doing? 

XY: Well, I was about to launch Sgrub, before I was contacted by you. 

FF: sgrub? why do i have a feeling that that sounds like the troll version of sburb? thats the game i was about to launch too! 

XY: Sburb, huh? That is sort of weird considering how close it is to Sgrub. 

FF: yeah, i know right? 

I lay back in my chair wondering why my Trollian Tag would be in the bottom of a human girl's yacht, before I get another notification that someone is messaging me. I minimize my chat with Rain, and open up a chat with whoever was messaging me. 

-frozenGolem [FG] began trolling xenomorphsYield [XY] 

FG: what the hell are you Doing? 

FG: you're just sitting there on your husktop messaging someone! 

FG: who Could you even be messaging? you have no other frienDs besiDes me! 

XY: First of all, ouch. 

XY: Second of all, what's the rush? What's going on? 

FG:....my goD. you are a total iDiot i hope you know that. 

FG: you're supposeD to be launChing sgrub, you brain DeaD idiot! 

XY: Oh yeah! I was just about to do that! 

FG: well what stoppeD you then? 

XY: Some human girl decided to start messaging me. 

FG: what? a human girl? why in jegus' name woulD she Do that? 

XY: Hey, it's a long story, and I'm too lazy to explain. 

XY: And we're supposed to be launching Sgrub anyways. *smirking* 

FG: ugh you are a total smartass sometimes, vryxin. 

XY: I know, it's my one and only job. 

FG: lets just get starteD. you know what to Do, right? 

XY: Yeah, yeah I know. You nagged and nagged me about 10 000 000 times about it. I know what to do. 

FG: gooD. lets get starteD then. 

XY: Alright. See you on the other side. 

-frozenGolem [FG] has ceased trolling xenomorphsYield [XY]- 

I close the chat window and re open the chat I had with Rain. 

FF: hello? vryxin? are you still there? 

XY: Sorry about that. I was occupied. 

FF: oh, its alright! 

XY: I hate to leave now, but my moirail is nagging me to start the session already. 

FF: same, my dad is too. 

FF: wait, your moirail? what is that? 

XY: Someone that i can really trust, and talk to. 

FF: so basically your best friend? 

XY: To put it plainly, yes. 

FF: ooh! is it a girl? do you liiiiike her? 

XY: Uh, like I said, I have to go. I'll talk to you later once I load in. 

FF: *wiggles eyebrows* whatever you say, tiger 

XY: *Rolls eyes* See you around. 

FF: bye! :) 

-fissionFicklefish [FF] has ceased pestering xenomorphsYield [XY]- 

I exit out of Trollian and put in the Sgrub disc. An odd design of a flower of some sort fluxuates over and over on my screen before coming up with an option that says,"Start Session?" I sigh and click yes, and a the screen goes black and then switches to a view of Leynah in her hive. I think of sending her a message, but scratch the idea knowing she'll only get irritated. I look at the instructions that she sent me once more, crack my knuckles and get to work. I immediately set down the cruxtruder and throw some heavy desk on it, making Leynah jump in surprise. Leynah looks up to the sky and flips me off. I snicker to myself and get back to work by putting down the totem lathe and the alchemiter. She retrieves her cruxite dowel and I see her kernel sprite pop out. The timer starts on her cruxtruder and she speeds up. She places her cruxite dowel in the totem lathe and runs upstairs to grab her bow and arrows, knowing that she'll encounter some minions soon. When she gets back to the lower floor, the cruxite is done carving, and she takes it and slides it into the alchmiter creating her cruxite artifact. I sigh and hit my head as I realize what her artifact is. She has to build a snowman. Her face lights up with pure joy as she realizes what she must do. She quickly begins stacking the body pieces, then adds the arms, nose and face, before doing a little twirl and placing the hat on it. My view port goes black before returning to her, in the Land of Snow and Rainbows. 

Now knowing that she's safely into her Medium, I captchalogue my husktop and wait impatiently for her to start putting down my required items. I pace around wondering what she could be doing, when I hear a loud crash above me, signalling that she started. By the time I get upstairs, I see her smash cruxtruder with my load gaper, causing some foul liquids to spill out all over the floors. I flip her the double middle fingers, and I just know that she's laughing wherever she is. I gingerly step over the mess and twist open the cruxtruder, grabbing my cruxite. I sprint back downstairs, grabbing one of my rifles on the way down. She's already placed down the totem lathe, and is working on placing the alchmiter. I place the cruxite into the machine and wait for it to finish. I grab it once it's done, and sprint over to the alchemiter all the way on the other side of my hive. When I finally reach the alchmiter, I slide the carved cruxite in and await my cruxite artifact. Much to my delight, it's an easy one. All I have to do is just shoot a target. Blindfolded. I steady my breathing and concentrate getting a feel of the rifle that was placed in my hands. I take a deep breath and fire before having a feeling that every molecule in my body has been ripped apart.


	2. Rain Gladius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! You actually just clicked the next chapter button! YOU GUYS DO CARE!! Anyways, thanks for checking this out, sorry for not being active lately school stuff you know? I'll try and update more regularly now. In the meantime, enjoy!

Your name is Rain Gladius, and your are obsessed FISH and REGGAE.As a result, your room is filled with MUSIC POSTERS and MARINE PARAPHERNALIA. Since you live on a YACHT in the middle of the OCEAN with your FATHER, its natural to have a beautiful view of the sea outside your window and listen to BOB MARLEY and JIMMY BUFFET every minute of your life.  
Your EQUILIBRIUM is downright TERRIBLE, causing you to be extremely CLUMSY. On the other hand, you hunt for GIANT TUNA most of the time, making your exceptionally STRONG. You have a particular love for RUBBER FISHING SUITS and ANCHORS, and are never seen anywhere without your HIPSTER GLASSES. Predictably, your favorite color is BLUE. Your chumhandle is fissionFickleFish and you type in ALL LOWER CASE with PERFECT GRAMMAR.

I wake up from the short nap I was taking before I started Sburb, wondering where that weird description of me came from. I put it away in my mental cabinet for later referencing, and crawl out of bed. I rub the sleep from my eyes as I grope around the side of my bed looking for my glasses. I wipe the lens a bit before putting them on, and admiring all stuff in my room. I turn around and wink at my sweet Bob Marley poster. "You go Bob," I whisper as I blow him a kiss. I look at the poster I hung up of a shark warning sign that says," WARNING: DOES NOT PLAY NICE WITH OTHERS" and I grin to myself knowing how accurate it is. I finally decide to get myself off my bed and get ready to start my session with my father. I go to my mirror with my hair brush, and try to brush out all the knots in my hair. As I'm brushing my hair, I start thinking of the _thing _. I wonder if today would be the right time to do it. I remember exploring the hull of my yacht when I was young and spotting that glinting piece of copper out of the corner of my eye. I remember picking it up to reveal the small note on the back that read," Pester xenomorphsYield when the world ends". I remember being sort of concerned about it, but not really caring because I was still young. I put it in my drawer and forgot about it for years. Then one day when I was cleaning up my room, I discovered the small piece of copper in my drawer and got curious. I obviously didn't pester the user because of something my father said to me once. "Never mess with requirements that fate in stows in you. You never know if there could be a consequence to your actions". I know most kids my age would be like,"Why listen to my dad when I can do drugs? Because YOLO, right?" Obviously I listen to my dad because one, I actually have common sense, and two, my father is actually very wise and I listen to him. So considering that today I was going to end the world, I decided that it would be the appropriate time to do it. Who am I kidding? I've been DYING to pester the username. I finish brushing the knots out of my long, black hair and walk over to my closet. I pick out my favourite rubber fishing suit and t-shirt. I take a look at myself in the mirror and do a little, happy twirl. I smile to myself, not just because I know I look so god damn cute in it, but because today is finally the day I've been waiting for. I walk over to my laptop and move the mouse a bit, waking up the computer. When my computer finally wakes up, I immediately open up the Pesterchum app. I'm basically bouncing in my seat as I type in this mysterious person's Chumhandle. I type in a greeting, and click send, impatiently waiting for a response. After a few seconds I get a response and almost squeal.__

-fissionFicklefish [FF] began pestering xenomorphsYield [XY]- 

FF: whale hello there! :) 

XY: ...Hey 

FF: how are you? 

XY: I'm good, how are you? 

FF: im good! thanks for asking! 

XY: So, may I ask why you're sending me a message? 

FF: oh, whale i was exploring around the bottom of the yacht i live on, when i saw this little thing glinting behind some boxes! i went over and it was a piece of copper, but behind it was a a little inscription in the wall that said, "pester xenomorphsYield", so i went back to my room and here we are! 

XY: Well then. It's nice to meet you nameless human. 

FF: hey! i have a name and a gender, you know! my name is rain, and i am a female! 

XY: Oh, sorry. My name is Vryxin, nice to meet you I guess. 

FF: vryxin? what an odd name! how do you pronounce that? 

XY: Well, like there's a Vry 

FF: im kidding, you know! 

XY: Oh. 

FF: hahaha, anyways are you one of those trolls ive been hearing about? 

XY: Yeah, I'm a troll. 

FF: what do you look like? 

XY: Um, I have grey skin, orange horns that are in the shape of an x and y, I have sort of messy black hair and I'm tall I guess? 

FF: ooh! you must look so interesting from what you describe yourself as! 

FF: i take it youre one of those trolls ive been hearing about? 

XY: Yep. 

FF: wow! this really is so interesting! 

XY: I guess it must be interesting for you, since you're a different species than I am. 

FF: is there a problem with being a different species, mister vryxin?! 

XY: No, no, it's just that things that are old to me, are probably new to you. 

FF: it better be 

XY: Sassy. 

FF: excuse me? 

XY: Nothing. 

FF: i thought so. 

FF: where do you live, vryin? 

XY: On a planet millions of lightyears away from yours called Alternia. 

FF: cool! i live in the middle of thhe ocean! 

FF: on a yacht of course! 

XY: That's interesting, I guess. 

FF: so anyways vryxin, what are you doing? 

XY: Well, I was about to launch Sgrub, before I was contacted by you. 

FF: sgrub? why do i have a feeling that that sounds like the troll version of sburb? thats the game i was about to launch too! 

XY: Sburb, huh? That is sort of weird considering how close it is to Sgrub. 

FF: yeah, i know right? He stops typing for a few minutes, so I lay back and take it all in. I just met an alien. That lives on another planet. Holy shit. I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, and fortunately do not wake up. I hear someone walking down the hallway, and then my father opens the door. "Rain?" he says,"It's time. Are you ready?" I close minimize the tab in a hurry and say,"What? Huh? Oh, yeah. Sburb. Yeah I'm ready just give me a few minutes and I'll come down." He looks at me suspiciously before replying,"Alright. Are you okay, Rain?" I panic and my brain goes into stupid mode," What? Uh, yes. Totally fine. As fine as a tuna in the big blue sea." I put on my most convincing smile and look at him. He just sort of stares at me for a few seconds before turning around and walking out mumbling something about weird teenager phases. I sigh with relief as I hear him walk away. I re open the chat with Vryxin and send him a message. 

FF: hello? vryxin? are you still there? 

XY: Sorry about that. I was occupied. 

FF: oh, its alright! 

XY: I hate to leave now, but my moirail is nagging me to start the session already. 

FF: same, my dad is too. 

FF: wait, your moirail? what is that? 

XY: Someone that i can really trust, and talk to. 

FF: so basically your best friend? 

XY: To put it plainly, yes. 

FF: ooh! is it a girl? do you liiiiike her? 

XY: Uh, like I said, I have to go. I'll talk to you later once I load in. 

FF: *wiggles eyebrows* whatever you say, tiger 

XY: *Rolls eyes* See you around. 

FF: bye! :) -fissionFicklefish [FF] has ceased pestering xenomorphsYield [XY]- I turn off my laptop and toss it into my captchalogue. I open up my door and walk down the long hall way of my yacht. As I reach the ending of the hallway, the sweet smell of sea water wafts into my nose. I take a deep breath of the wonderful smell, and instantly feel better. I walk around outside looking at the wonderful array of sparkling lights as the sun reflects off the clear blue sea water. I spot my father at the helm of the yacht staring out over the sea. He never really was the same after my mom died. After she died, all he really did was work hard and make sure that I'm okay. I walk up to him and softly say,"Dad? I'm here now. Do you wanna start now?" He turns around and says to me with sadness in his eyes,"Rain, you know you don't have to do this, right?" I grab his hand and look him in the eyes. "Now I can't go and leave you to defend yourself, can I? You'd forget your own head if I wasn't there." He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Alright then. Let's start." We start walking back to the main cabin and he explains the game plan. "So this is how we're going to do it. I'm going to take our helicopter to the main land over there so we can have separate areas to start in. Once I get there, I'll send you a text and you'll start first. I'll set up all your equipment and the rest is will be up to you. You remember what to do right?" I sigh, exasperated. "Yeah, yeah, I know what to do. We've gone over this a million times, dad." He shrugs and says,"Hey, it's not my fault if you suddenly get blown to pieces in the most excruciating way possible." I laugh and say,"Suuuuure, dad." He gets up out of his chair and says,"Alright. I'm going to leave for the main land now. You stay safe, okay?" I walk up to him and give him a huge hug. He kisses me on the forehead and says,"Good luck, Rain. I love you." I give him a kiss on the cheek and say,"Love you too, dad." I watch him as he walks out of the cabin and goes to the helicopter pad. I hear the blades of the helicopter chop through the air until it slowly fades away into the distance. I sit down at the table and await his text. After ten minutes of pacing around in anticipation, my phone buzzes in my pocket signifying that my father has reached the main land, and has begun. I run outside and he's already set up the cruxtruder and smashed it open. I retrieve the cruxite and run to where he put down the totem lathe, grabbing one of my harpoons on my way down. I almost throw the cruxite in the totem lathe, while I impatiently tap my foot. When it finally finishes, I jog over to the alchemiter and place the carved cruxite into the slot. The alchemiter scans it and then in a bright flash of blue, a little blue pool with one tuna swimming around in it, appears. There is one throw able harpoon beside the pool, so I figure I only have one shot at it. I steady my breathing and take aim, just as my dad taught me. I wait until the tuna slows down before rocketing the spear into its belly. Then I don't really remember what happened after that.


End file.
